


It's not what you think

by RoseLaflesh



Series: Learning to Dance [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, F/F, Jealousy, Perry's in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLaflesh/pseuds/RoseLaflesh
Summary: After finishing a gift for Amethyst, Peridot found another source of inspiration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the last installment before I start NaNo. I'll try to post each chapter as soon as I've finished them (and after a quick edit to clean it up).

Peridot, using her metal powers, lifted up the last addition to her masterpiece. Ever since her powers have gotten stronger, not only was she kicking butt and taking names, but all the meep morp ideas she has had were more feasible than ever. As she twisted the metal into place, she took a step back, dancing and pacing around the work to see if there was any spot that needed adjusting, but no matter how she looked at it, everything was perfect.

It might only be a few months until she should even consider celebrating the fact that a year ago, they had their first kiss, but she couldn’t help it. While she knew Amethyst wasn’t one for gifts, Peridot was sure there was no way Amethyst could turn this down. Mostly because it was too big to move. When you’re inspired, you’re inspired. And this was a masterpiece of inspiration if she did say so herself. In fact, this was such a huge act of inspiration, that she still had some inspiration left over. Taking the bits of metal that didn’t make it into her gift, Peridot started combining them together to form… something.

After a few awkward attempts to fit the pieces together, Peridot had to admit that she wasn’t as inspired as she thought she was. Just as she was ready to quit, Lapis landed on the barn. As Peridot watched, she couldn’t help notice how amazing that moment looked. The way the light hit her outstretched wings, and the delicate yet strong way she moved, Peridot realized where her last bit of inspiration was. 

Taking all the materials she had left, Peridot found a hiding place behind the barn to work. As much as she tried to tell herself that there was nothing to worry about, she still felt a little guilty. She knew how Amethyst felt about Lapis, and making something inspired by Lapis almost felt like admitting that she shared Lapis’s feelings for her. If she felt this way, then she was sure Amethyst would as well. 

She considered just forgetting about her idea, but however uncomfortable it felt, the desire to create was stronger. She started working on what she could. Of course, the metal at her disposal did not do justice to what she imagined the final piece looking, but she knew where she could find more material. She started looking through the junk around the barn, but nothing seemed to fit properly. While the metal did well enough for the bulk of the piece, cans and wires did not quite capture the feeling of the wings.

After searching through the piles of junk, Peridot finally found what she was looking for. At the very bottom of the mess was a roll of plastic wrap. While it did not completely match what she had in mind, she felt it was as close as she was going to get. She hurried back to the other side of the barn and began wrapping the wings in the wrap. It looked good, but somehow it wasn't quite what she imagined. She began pacing and dancing around the statue, trying to catch it from every angle as she tried to figure out what was missing. In an effort to try something, she started wrapping the whole thing in plastic wrap. It still wasn't quite what she had in mind so she tore off the wrap and threw it aside. 

"Peridot, what are you doing?" Amethyst asked.

Peridot jumped.

"When did you get here?" Peridot asked, trying to step between Amethyst and the statue to hide what it was. She mentally berated herself for doing so. She had nothing to hide, but at the same time, she knew what it was, and she didn't want Amethyst to know.

"About ten minutes ago. I've been calling for you but you didn't answer."

"Sorry, I guess I was a little wrapped up in my work."

"Oh yeah? What are you making?"

"Nothing of importance. really. In fact, let's head back into the barn and do stuff."

Peridot went to push Amethyst away, but Amethyst stood her ground. "Wait, is that Lapis?"

"Where?" Peridot looked around as if trying to find the gem.

"You're making a statue of Lapis?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. It's a bird! Yes, I'm trying to make a bird."

"A very gem shaped bird."

"Please don't worry about it. It's fine. Let's just hang out and do girlfriend stuff."

"I thought you said you didn't have feelings for Lapis."

Peridot felt like her stomach was filled with stone. Why didn't she trust her gut? She looked to the statue, and then back to Amethyst. While the look of the statue felt right, the look on Amethyst's face didn't. "It's not Lapis."

"Birds don't have clear wings."

"It's a morp. It can be whatever I want it to be."

"Please, tell me the truth."

Peridot let out a sharp sigh. It was clear that she was caught. "Okay, fine. I thought Lapis's wings looked pretty so I thought I'd try to make something that looked like that. I mean, it means nothing. I think that trees and flowers look pretty, but you don't see me having feelings for them."

"But you don't make morps of trees and flowers. Besides, if it means nothing, then why are you acting like it does?"

"Look, I picked you, alright. Could you please let it go?"

"I want to, but it scares me to think that I could lose you."

"Amethyst," Peridot hugged her, "You can never lose me."

"Promise?"

"Promise. There is nothing that will ever happen between Lapis and me. Sure, I made a morp of her, but that doesn't mean anything. I just was inspired at the moment after working on something else."

"Something else?"

Peridot winked. "It's a surprise. Don't worry. You'll love it." Peridot leaned forward to kiss Amethyst. Just as their lips touched, the ground shook. "Wow, I don't think they've ever felt like that before."

"Did you guys see that?" Lapis landed beside them.

"See what?" Amethyst asked.

Lapis saw that they were still in an embrace. "Oh, right," She grumbled. "Anyway, a ship just flew by. I think it crashed.”

"A ship? Like a gem ship?"

Lapis shook her head. "I couldn't tell. We should let the others know."

"Right," Amethyst said.

As they turned to head away, Lapis saw the statue. "Is that me?"

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing," Peridot said, pulling Lapis along with them.


End file.
